Panic Room
by Wowzersduh
Summary: Ricky and Amy have been separated for the past 8 months, because of his secret occupation and friendship with an old flame. But when his job threatens his family will they stand together or fall apart? Sucky summary better story.
1. Pandemonium, Blazing Bullets

***All characters are property of Brenda Hampton & Co. I own nothing but this twisted plot that was influenced by my favorite soap General Hospital!***

**Pandemonium, Blazing Bullets **

Adrian and I stood motionless for what seemed like hours, but it was really probably 60 seconds. Time seemed to have slowed down at the moment. We both were trying to comprehend what just happened the shotgun still smoking in my hands.

"Amy drop the g-" she was cut off mid sentence by the sound of roaring gunfire.

I shrieked as my body dropped to the cold hardwood floor of the abandoned cabin I never knew we owned. They were coming in fast and furiously with nothing but the will to kill guiding them. The sounds of shattering glass and the crunching of the logs walls were the prominent noises in the room. I heard the heart wrenching screams of John and Abby in the next room over in the make-shift fort Adrian and I built.

Everything went silent for a minute and I stood up thinking the coast was clear. I was about to speak when the firing started again.

"Stay down" I heard Adrian caution from somewhere in the room.

My heart was racing as a bullet came dangerously close to hitting my skull as it ricocheted from the wall. I dropped back down so fast I'm sure my shadow was still on the wall.

As the noise died down I scooted over to the left my hand landing in the warm liquid leaking out of the intruder's body I just killed. I felt the heat of the tears roll down my cheek.

"Oh God" I yelped as I loosened the grip on the shotgun Adrian had given me earlier.

"Amy its okay it was self defense" she told me rubbing my shoulders.

"What have I done?" was all I could murmur out after being shell shocked staring at the corpse.

"If you didn't shoot him I would be dead" she voiced in a nervous tone. "I guess I owe you a thank you." she smirked.

I glared at the woman I came to hate over the past few years questioning the very action she was thanking me for. I had killed a man and I would have to deal with that guilt for the rest of my life.

"Do you think they're gone" I said shakily avoiding giving her the satisfaction of a 'you're welcome.'

"It's been quiet for awhile I think it's safe to say they think we're dead" she stated unnerved.

"I'm going to go check on the kids." I said willing my legs to move to the back of the cabin.

"John, Abby its okay to answer mommy's here now" I said as I crept to the little fort my 2 oldest were hiding in.

When they seen me they instantly ran from under the sheet hugging me tight with tears that matched my own.

"Mommy we were so scared" my 5 yr old son sniffled while my 3 yr old continued to weep.

"Everything gonna be fine, I promise daddy is on the way" I assured now at eye level with 2 of my prized possessions.

"Amy is everything okay in here" Adrian cautiously came in handgun in tow.

"Yeah they're okay, where the hell are Ricky and Ben they were supposed to be here hours ago." I quipped taking my anger and fear out on her.

"How am I supposed to know? I've been here with you with a cell phone that has zero bars." She shot back.

"Well excuse me for asking, you seem to know a lot about my husband's whereabouts these days" I sneered.

"Come on Amy!" her voice getting a pitch higher." As much as I would love to argue with you this isn't the time." She rationalized now sitting on the dusty wooden floor beside me.

As much as I hated to admit it she was right, and without her here I don't know if we would have survived.

"Yea I guess you're right, I'll just save it for when we get out of this hell hole." I rolled my eyes.

Well all sat huddled together in the room in eerie silence, when a cold chill went down my spine. My still shaky hands roamed over my flat stomach. Although I had given birth a little over ten months ago I still found myself cradling my belly where James once inhabited.

"James, how could I forget to check on my baby" I stated getting up going towards the rickety crib he was sleeping in.

"Out of sight out of mind I guess." Adrian replied sarcastically as I glared at her.

Now that I was thinking about he was unusually quiet seeing as bullets were flying through here a little over 15 minutes ago. I walked to the crib a little faster.

When I reached it I saw my precious little bundle tucked in, in his favorite blanket.

"How's mamas little man" I said removing the blanket from his face only to screech at the sight beneath it.

I heard Adrian shuffling and footsteps coming towards me but all I could do was look into the crib in pure horror.

It was a doll; my baby had been replaced by a toy doll. "My baby" I screamed as she got closer.

"Those bastards took my son" I said slamming my wrist against the hard metal of the crib.

"They must have come in through the window while they were ambushing us from the front." Adrian said just as shocked.

I looked over to the right of the little room at the dark walls where the window was planted, now noticing the slight breeze that was blowing the dingy old curtain.

I felt myself drop to my knees in sobs as Adrian attempts of consolation mingled with the cries of John and Abby. Then I heard a car door closing outside and I jumped up and ran.

"Amy come back it could be a trap" I heard Adrian yelling two steps behind me.

I ran outside and saw Ricky closing the trunk of his Denali.

"Amy what happened" worry written across my estranged husband's face as he seen the destruction of the blazing bullets.

Before I could speak Adrian took it upon herself to explain while pulling him back to the car.

"They took James we have to find him." She said simply.

He looked back at me with the unrelenting guilt he's held since I found out his secret. The words I'm sorry speaking volumes thru his piercing brown eyes as he looked at the blue blanket clutched in my hands as I cried.

"Daddy" Abby and John screamed simultaneously now standing on either side of me.

"I love you" was all he said as he glanced at his children before joining Adrian in the SUV.

I felt my knees hit the hard gravel again as my children's arms in caped me distributing the same tears. Ricky started the car as Ben was pulling up as they shared a knowing nod. Ben jumped out the car running to my side. I found my voice just as Ricky started to pull off.

"Ricky! Ricky you find my baby!" I yelled in anguish as he sped off down the dark road.

**Okay here it is my new creation I've been working on. It'll probably be about 5 chapters I'm aiming for a short story. After chapter 2 the pace is going to go really fast so enjoy the ride. As usual I will proofread tomorrow;)**


	2. Criminal Minds, Hide & Seek

**** All characters of Secret Life belong to Brenda Hampton EXCEPT the crazy Russians that's all me.***

**Criminal Minds, Hide & Seek**

**Ricky**

I sped down the 405 desperately trying to keep my emotions in check. Those damn Russians had took my son, my baby, but feelings had no place in my world. I knew getting involved with Amy would be risky not only for me, but our family. I made a selfish choice to keep my occupation a secret, because I didn't want to choose between love and power. I thought if I hid my reality from Amy and the kids that it would keep my fantasy of a happy home together; that it would keep them safe. Instead it made them easy targets for my enemies. Any chance Amy and I had of reconciling was probably long gone by now, down the drain every second that James wasn't in her arms.

As I pulled up to a red light I gripped the stirring wheel tightly; feeling myself slide deeper and deeper into darkness.

"Damn it!" I screamed startling Adrian.

"Ricky are you okay?" her voice laced with concern as she rubbed my right arm.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" a mixture of anger and despair in my voice.

"We're gonna find him Ricky, I'll do whatever it takes for you to see your little boy again." she assured.

I glanced over at the woman I called best friend for over half of my life and smiled. Of course over the years we got lust entangled in our friendship and almost ruined ourselves, but somehow we overcame it. Yet our relationship always remained complicated on some level. On one of our off periods during high school I met the love of my life Amy to her dismay. Adrian had this obsession with _Dawson's Creek_ and I was supposed to be the Dawson to her Joey. Unfortunately, just like the show that didn't work out and I met Amy. It was my junior year and she was a sophomore, her lustrous long brown hair and even longer tanned legs lit a fire in me I never knew I had. She dropped her books in the hallway and I rushed up to help her and she laid that beautiful smile on me that made me loose my breath. It was the little dimple under her eye that did me in when she told me her name. Since then we were inseparable, well until recently.

"Snap out of it lover boy." Adrian joked as the light changed to green.

**Amy**

"Let go of me Ben!" I screamed yanking my arm away from him.

"Amy, I have to get you and the kids back to town. Ricky says-" I cut him off.

"Do you always do what Ricky says Ben?" I voiced coldly with tears in my eyes.

He looked at me dumbfounded opening and closing his mouth, as if he was being careful of his next words.

"Because Amy he's my boss, and he always knows what to do." he said softly.

I gave him a cynical laugh. "Is that right? I guess that's why my baby is gone and we almost lost our lives tonight." I hissed grabbing John and Abby's hands walking towards Ben's car.

Ben hung his head and followed to the car. I knew I put him in an awkward position Ricky was his boss and best friend of course he wouldn't turn on him.

**Ricky**

"My last day as a mobster was supposed to be last week." I said as we walked inside some 'hole in the wall' café to make a plan.

"I guess the Russians didn't take you denying their deal lightly." she responded scooting into the booth.

"Guess not." I said scanning over the menu uninterested.

"Do you have any idea where the hideout is? She questioned.

"I'm not sure. I think it could be that deserted building off in Simi Valley that we met up with them last time." I suggested.

"That place did give me the creeps." Adrian said shivering for emphasis as she drunk her coffee.

I laughed at her gesture. "Yea I thought you and Ben were gonna shit yourselves."

"Yea I had a feeling they were shifty from the start." she eyed me.

"Yea and as usual I didn't listen." I said shaking my head.

"Well I can pop the address in my GPS and if I'm not mistaken its an 2 hour drive."

"We could take turns?" she interjected.

"Yea" I trailed off staring at the picture of me, Amy, John, Abby, and James in my wallet, almost 8 months ago. A frown dawned my lips.

Adrian reached over and grabbed my hand. "Hey we're in this together and we're gonna find him."

I squeezed her hand tightly. "I hope so. Without my family I'm nothing. I need them Adrian. I need her."

She frowned at my last confession. Her and Amy never got along, there was always a battle of who was the most important in my life between the two. Amy is my wife and Adrian has been my family since I can remember, but she loved to cross the line. Getting Amy upset was her forte and Amy didn't like Adrian popping up at our home for every little thing. She often commented that our relationship was a weird threesome, and when she found out about our job that was the last straw. I made up my mind when I got out the mob that I would put Amy first, above all and set boundaries with Adrian.

"We should get going." Adrian stood up walking towards the exit.

I got up and followed her leaving the money for our coffee on the table.

**Amy**

"I'll never forgive Ricky for this." I whispered.

Ben sighed deeply hearing the pain in my voice. In all the years he's worked in "the business" as I now called it he never liked for me to be upset. I don't know if it was because he cared or because he was afraid, probably the latter.

"I know you two are going through some things Amy." Ben started as he slid turned onto the highway. "But I see the way you look at each other. It's still there Amy, love doesn't change."

I remained silent and stared out the window as he sped up to reach the limit; it was a long drive back to town. Long enough for me to come up with a plan of my own. I couldn't trust Ricky or Adrian to bring my son back to me, I had to do it myself.

Ben lifted John out of his car seat while I grabbed Abby. We climbed up the stairs to the 3 story condominium and after fiddling with my keys I finally got the doors unlocked. I turned the lights on and we went to the 2nd level to put the kids to bed. I got each of them tucked in while Ben did a house check to make sure there weren't any intruders lingering in the halls. Every since I found out about Ricky's mob life he made no secret that our good friend Ben was actually our bodyguard and has been for many years. I remember the moment like it was yesterday. Me and Ricky always had our share of disagreements, but that had to be the biggest blow out we ever experienced.

*Flash Back*

_I heard the downstairs door close and looked to the security camera and saw Ricky walking up the stairs. I shuffled to put back all the images and documents I had scurried across the floor. It was extremely difficult since my eyes were clouded with tears. The man I loved for all these years wasn't true. All these years were a lie. Ricky finally reached the 3__rd__ floor. The one floor he didn't like me roaming around because it was where he did his business._

"_Amy? Amy what are you doing in here." he asked nervous and confused._

"_Ricky what is all this" I screamed pointing to the pictures of people he "offed" and other documents._

"_I told you to stay out here." he yelled as redness crawled up his face._

"_What do you do?" I asked still holding the papers. "Who are you."_

_He was silent for a minute and glanced around the disheveled office._

"_You know what I do." he said with a smirk regaining his confidence._

"_These papers have nothing to do with the small chain of restaurants you run." I hissed._

"_It's nothing for you to worry about Amy!" he said snatching the documents from my hands._

"_Give them back." I fought to grab them but he caught my arm and pulled me close._

"_No." he stated through clenched teeth, so coldly that a shiver went down my spine. _

"_I'm not letting this go Ricky, those people are dead! Did you do this?" I said hysterically._

"_Those people were dangerous, and if they weren't dealt with then they would have caused problems for all of us." he said just as icy as the statement before._

"_So you killed them-" he cut me off._

"_If I didn't kill them they would have killed us. God Amy, respect comes with a price." he said as if he were teaching me a lesson._

_I looked at him in disbelief. "How long have you been doing this." I choked out._

_He hesitated. "Was it before or after you married me?" I asked running a shaky hand through my bang._

"_Before." he whispered._

"_How much before." praying the answer wouldn't be what I thought it was._

"_A little before I met you Amy, but that doesn't matter." he reasoned._

"_Like hell it doesn't. You knew what kind of work you were in yet you got involved with me anyway. You made me love you all the while knowing everyday with you was putting my life in danger. We have children Ricky what were you thinking." the hurt in my voice turning to anger._

"_I'm sorry Amy I wasn't thinking. I knew I should have left you alone, but I couldn't I was drawn to you I still am. Nothing bad has happened yet we're all safe and I make sure of that. Our life is real our love is real. I'm still the same man you fell in love with" he said coming closer to me._

"_No don't come near me. I don't even know who you are anymore." I said through tears. "You're a monster." I said trying to run past him, but he grabbed my wrist._

"_Amy, don't do this I love you, please." pain in his eyes._

"_I can't do this Ricky. I can't do this knowing everyday I'm putting my children's life in danger. I can't pretend this isn't happening it's wrong, Ricky can't you see" I sighed._

"_Please don't leave. Stay with me." he urged._

"_Then quit! Leave the mob or lose your family." I gave him an ultimatum_

"_I can't quit Amy." he said flatly._

"_Then you made your choice." I tried to walk away but he squeezed tighter._

"_Ricky you're hurting me." I whimpered._

"_Its not that simple Amy, I need time." he pleaded._

"_You had time Ricky! Ten years worth now let me go." I cringed at the pain in my wrist._

_He let me go and the next morning I filed for separation._

*End of Flashback*

"Everything checked out" Ben said coolly pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, okay thanks Ben." I said distantly.

"Are you okay Amy?" he asked concerned.

"I just I can't believe this is happening to me. I thought I made the right decision for my children's safety by leaving Ricky, but danger still found us anyway" I cried. "Its like I caused this."

He held me in a tight embrace and soothed my hair. "You did what you thought was right no one faults you for that, its not your fault."

I nodded and moved out of his arms. "I'm really tired I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Alright I'll be downstairs. If you need anything just yell." he called to me from the stairs.

I gave him a half smile and headed into my master suite. I snuggled into my bed after a hot shower and pulled my pillow close. Some thing I did every night since I made Ricky move out; when you're used to sleeping with someone for 8 years a giant king bed isn't as comfortable as before. I sighed wishing things were different and attempted to go to sleep.

**Ricky**

"That should be it over there." Adrian said pointing to the lone building on the short street.

I pulled over and parked recklessly as we made our way to the door, guns in tow.

"You ready for this?" I whispered.

She gave me a light nod and I kicked the door in. We scrambled through most of the floors finding nothing. It had looked different than before all the furnishings had been removed as if they relocated.

"I can't believe this" I raked thru my hair getting frustrated "I was sure they had him here."

"We still have another floor to sweep let's just keep going." she said encouragingly.

I groaned as we headed up the last set of stairs. "Still nothing" I huffed defeated as we approached the last room.

I looked over into the closet for any clue of James being there. Just as I was about to give up I saw something faintly towards the back. I went closer to the object and saw the little black Jordan shoe that no doubt belonged to James.

"Hey Dre I found something." I shouted to Adrian going to fetch the shoe.

"Me too" I heard her call back as I was making my way out of the closet.

We met up towards the middle of the empty room to exchange information.

"This is James' shoe" I said excitedly to Adrian who had a weird look on her face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I found this letter, addressed to you." she said somberly handed me the note.

_Dear Mr. Underwood,_

_You really thought we were dumb enough to stay at the same location. We're Russian not stupid anyway the kid is safe for now, but you will learn to not double cross us. You have 72 hrs to get our shares for the off shore account back or the baby is no more. I hope you liked hide and seek as a child because the game has started. Time is running down tick…tock._

I crumbled the letter and threw it on the floor. A hard scream escaped my throat as I went over and punched a wall. Adrian picked up the note and stuffed it in her purse.

"Keep it together Ricky, they want you to go off." She said heading towards the stairs.

"We have 72 hrs so I say we stop at the next motel take a 5 hour power nap and draw up another plan." she continued as she got in the drivers seat.

I nodded too angry and frustrated to argue. I kept hearing James crying for me or Amy where ever he was. He had to be scared and hungry, were they even feeding him? Did they have a crib? If they were feeding him was it carrots, because he was allergic to carrots. I had to push those thoughts out of my mind I was an assailant and they would get dealt with.

We pulled into the motel and checked in. We walked into the room and noticed the one bed and got tense. The atmosphere immediately turning awkward.

"I'll sleep on the chair." I offered.

"No" she protested. "I think we've known each other enough that we could share a bed. We have before."

I still was a little hesitant but she was right we had plenty of times before. Most of the time it was fine, but that was before I was married.

"Alright." I said letting a light yawn out.

"Okay its settled then." she said with a mischievous smile.

"Hands to yourself." I told her laughing. She made a who me look and laughed.

"Ricky I'm completely happy with Ben." she claimed.

"Un huh." I said as I laid down fully clothed sleep taking over me.

"Goodnight Ricky."

"Goodnight Adrian."

**I really don't know where I'm going with this story, so I can't give you guys a sneak peek lol. I do know that Ricky and Amy will reconnect so no worries. I'll try to update again next week.**


	3. Road To Redemption

****Brenda Hampton own Secret Life and all its characters. I own nothing but the plot. Thanks you guys so much for the reviews and GH I like to think I put a little bit of each of them in every person lol. This is mostly 1****st**** person POV until the end.***

**Road to Redemption**

**Amy**

I slipped out of my bed quietly and put on my robe. I noticed Ben asleep on the love seat near my bay window so I tip toed out of the room. I inched my way slowly towards the familiar stairs that lead to the third floor in search of any clue that would lead me to my sons whereabouts.

"Where are you going?" a voice chimed in as I was midway up.

I sighed deeply and turned to face Ben. "I was just going up...there." I pointed.

"For what?" he questioned.

"Nothing I just felt like scanning _my _house is it a crime?" I snapped at him.

"Amy you know you're not supposed to go up there Ricky-" he began.

"Ricky doesn't live here anymore!" I hissed "And he owns _you_ not me, I can do what I please." I continued up the stairs.

Ben followed me up to Ricky's office and closed the door, grabbing my arm. "Amy I know you're hurt and spiteful right now with all of us, but I don't know if I can handle you degrading me as some flunky anymore!" Ben snapped to my surprise.

I glared at him not only because what he said was true, but because he saw through my façade. That meant the strong face I tried so hard to keep on all these months wasn't working. I felt myself getting angry as my eyes burned with unshed tears. If he saw through my mask that meant Ricky did too, and that made me even more pissed.

"You don't know what you're talking about Ben." I huffed out snatching my arm away.

"I know that you feel betrayed and grudges are something you don't mind holding." he countered as he watched me sifting thru Ricky's papers.

"If you're not going to help me look for clues than you can leave." I spat still not looking at him.

"You're not going to find anything Amy. Ricky moved all the important things to his penthouse." he smirked folding his arms.

I threw the papers down and slammed my hands on the hard oak desk with the dark finish. How could I be so dense to think that Ricky would just leave his papers here. A plan formulated in my mind and I headed for the door to get dressed.

"Whatever you're planning forget it." Ben said grabbing my arm.

"I am not going to sit around, like a duck doing nothing while my son is out there." I told him.

"So, you're going to go out there in the line of fire against Ricky's orders; to cause more damage than there already is. What happens if the Russians get a hold of you too Amy than what? What about John and Abby they need their mother _here_ comforting them. Ricky and Adrian can handle this." he reasoned.

"Yea." I screamed pursing my lips. "That's what I'm afraid of."

I brushed past him as a tear fell. "Amy wait." he called after me, but I already descended down the stairs.

I locked my bedroom door as Ben knocked trying to make ameds and went to the bathroom. Ricky still thought of me as some naïve little girl that needed protecting. I'm not the shy 16 year old I was almost 8 years ago. I'm a grown woman perfectly capable of handling myself as I proved that day in the cabin. It should have been me out there with Ricky right now. James is my son not hers no matter how much she wished differently.

I turned on the hot water and let the steam from the shower steam up the room. I was going to do this I didn't care what Ben or Ricky had to say about it. I was going to prove to them that I was nowhere near as fragile as they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

I brushed my teeth while I waited for Adrian to get out of the shower. The night hadn't been as nearly as awkward as I imagined. We did wake up a little close to comfort, but it didn't cause any weird tension.

"Switch." Adrian exclaimed leaving the bathroom fully clothed holding her toothbrush. She was dressed in a tight white shirt, dark jeans with combat boots. Her leather jacket dawning her shoulders.

I smirked and spit out the mouthwash I was gargling as I glanced at her ensemble. I grabbed my pile of clothes and headed for the shower eyeing her "war gear" one more time before closing the door.

About 20 mins later we were out the door ready for another wild goose chase. The car ride was pleasantly quiet for the most part, and it gave me a chance to think about things.

"What's the plan" Adrian asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Are you really going to give them back the treasure?" she inquired.

"Do you really have to ask me that Dre? I mean my son's life depends on it." I stated in a "duh" tone.

"I mean I know that, but can't we trick them or something. Giving the shares back is really bad for business." she reasoned.

"I know that and I know that its basically your business now since I stepped down, but James is the only thing I'm worried about. He will not be collateral damage because I'm on a power trip." I voiced sternly.

I had decided to give Adrian control of the business in hopes of getting Amy back, but also because I knew Adrian would still include me. I knew it was still wrong, but being a silent partner would mean that I wouldn't be involved in the grungy side of things. I figured that would be enough to suffice Amy, but sitting here having this conversation with Adrian made me realize that I didn't want anything to do with it anymore. Having power didn't mean anything to me if it meant I would lose my family.

We pulled up at a truck stop and I turned off the ignition.

"You can go in and grab something to eat, I'm gonna fuel up." I offered.

She nodded and walked towards the shaggy building. I leaned against the car watching the numbers get higher as the gas poured into my truck. My phone started vibrating and I seen Amy's picture come across the screen. I slid the phone back into my pocket not yet ready to face her disappointment.

"So you're going to avoid her this whole trip." Adrian said handing me a coffee.

She must have seen me put my phone back in my pocket. I took a gulp of the dark coffee and let the heat calm my throat.

"I'll talk to her soon. I just can't stand hearing hurt in her voice. If we're gonna find James I need my killer instinct in tact, and talking to Amy would make me feel." I took another swig and handed it back to her.

"You know she's probably going crazy." Adrian laughed heading towards the drivers seat. "Especially since I'm here with you."

I put the gas gun back on the pump and went to the passengers seat.

"I really doubt she's jealous that you're here. She made it perfectly clear she wanted nothing to do with me." I sighed.

Adrian laughed as we pulled back onto the highway. "You seriously believe that Ricky."

"Why wouldn't I? She hasn't said more than 3 words to me since James was born."

"She still loves you Ricky that's why she's short with you. When you're around she's afraid she's going to let you back in, so being mean and snappy is easier than letting her guard down." she stated simply.

I rolled my eyes and took another swig of my coffee. "And how would you know this. Amy would never confide in you."

"Because I've been there." she said softly as we pulled up to a red light. "I know how it feels to be heartbroken by you, betrayed. I know how it feels to want to hate you, but when you come around the hate fades and you're left mad at yourself. I know how it feels to want to let you go so desperately, but the love you have for the person won't let you move. The only difference is her love is returned." she exhaled blinking back a tear.

I sat there speechless not able to respond as we continued down the road. The coffee I had just gulped sat stuck in my throat and part of my heart sunk. I never knew how deeply I hurt Adrian all those years ago, and how deeply I was still hurting her now. How could I think that she was okay with me and Amy; after her and I spent so many years in some weird love limbo. Before Amy and I were exclusive I still ran back to Adrian, because I was confused about my feelings. What I felt for Amy shook my body to the core and I needed her, wanted her so badly that a simple kiss would send me into overdrive. Amy was very adamant from the beginning that she was not having sex in high school and I thought I could handle it. After waiting months I soon found out I couldn't and we'd argue and break up. Then there'd be Adrian to pick up the pieces. With her I felt a fire in the pit of my stomach, and I knew with her I could have it all. We were really comfortable with each other and had equally high sex drives. But the kisses weren't the same; they didn't have that certain finesse my kisses with Amy had. That's when I knew I'd wait for her and that's how I knew I loved her. I made up with Amy after my last go with Adrian, and my feelings were conclusive. I ended up waiting till after her graduation and as luck would have it she got pregnant with John.

"Adrian I'm sorry." I mumbled as she cut in front of a slow car. My heart hurt knowing I caused her so much pain.

She chuckled sadly. "Its not your fault. You can't help who you love, don't apologize for being happy. Besides this isn't the right time to bring up the past."

I stared at her once more before looking back out the window. We were getting closer to our destination, so this conversation would have to wait.

**Amy**

I dropped John and Abby off at my mother's and headed back to my side of town. I put my aviators on and sped down the road towards Ricky's penthouse.

"Ms. Underwood fancy seeing you here." Bernard the door keeper said.

"Hello Bernard." I smiled lowering my shades. "I just forgot something in my husbands' abode, and was wondering if you could pass me the spare key."

He eyed me longingly thinking of whether or not he should let me up. If Ben hadn't taken my key I wouldn't have to resort in flirting with the aged door keeper.

"Well, I have strict orders not to let anyone up while Mr. Underwood is away." he started.

I rolled my eyes. Ricky really did own everybody around here, and he knew me too well to know that I wouldn't just sit at home like a good little girl.

"I'm sure he'd make an exception for me." I grinned seductively bending over the counter, flaunting my cleavage.

He stared at my young breasts then slowly raised his eyes back to mine. "I suppose he would." he whispered grabbing the key to PH34.

"I thought you'd see things my way." I said rubbing my hands down his arm grabbing the key.

I pulled my shades back on and headed for the elevator. One obstacle over now to the next.

**Ben**

"Amy?" I called out to the empty house.

_Damn it_ I thought as I surveyed my surroundings she was gone. I knew her sending me on the grocery errand was suspicious, but I really thought I got through to her.

I dropped the bags and headed back to my car. I knew exactly where she was going, hopefully I wasn't too late to stop her.

* * *

><p>Amy sat her jacket on the leather chair and observed the "bachelor pad." Everything was exactly the same nothing had changed since before they moved in together. The dark hues on the wall always gave a since of mystery and the expensive furniture was hardly sat on.<p>

She went over to the little room which was Ricky's office and did what she did best; sift through his papers. She tore through the drawers and file cabinets looking for anything that could lead her to her son.

"Ugh!" she cried as frustrated tears burned behind her eyes.

Just then the phone rang. Amy raised an eyebrow and debated answering it. It could be a trick, Ben could be calling making sure that she was there. She shrugged and answered on the final ring curiosity getting the best of her.

"Hello?" she mumbled slowly and heard nothing.

"Hello?" she stated again a little more strongly.

Then she heard it. It was faint at first but grew on. Her heart dropped deep in her chest as she heard the coos of her baby.

"James?" she croaked. Her voice caught in her throat.

She continued to hear him laugh in the background. Then he began crying and she heard a gunshot.

"James!" she screamed.

"Tell Ricky time is running down." a voice said before the line went dead.

Amy slammed the phone on the hook, and ran out of the room. She tripped over the rug and laid crying huddled on the floor. She prayed that James was okay and the gun shot was just to scare her. She knew they couldn't kill him, because he was their leverage. She laid on the floor for what seemed like forever until she heard the door rumbling. She lifted herself up and began walking toward figuring it was Ben. She yanked it open and to her surprise it wasn't Ben. Her mouth dropped at the sight of the strange visitor on the other side.

**This chapter was kind of a filler since we're at the mid-point of the story. Next chapter is when its about to get real lol so it'll be much better. Hope you enjoyed;)**


	4. Amy Are You Okay Are You Okay Amy?

***As promised a new chapter! Merry Christmas everyone =). I didn't realize how much you guys enjoyed this story I'll try to update more frequently, but RL just doesn't want me too. That and I had the serious case of "writers block" and my growing Bamon obsession (shame on me to put Ramy on the back burner). Alas my gift to you Chapter 4. Thanks so much for the positive reviews.***

**PS-I STill OWN NOTHING**

**Amy Are You Okay? Are You Okay Amy…**

**Ricky**

Ricky and Adrian pulled up to creepy abandoned building number 2 in her book. She glanced over to a surprisingly quiet Ricky who glared out the window at there surroundings. She took a deep breath and reached over to grab his hand.

"You ready?" she asked somewhat unsure.

"When it comes to my family I'm always ready." he replied giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She gave a small smirk as they headed out the car into the fire. The got to the door of the building and as if on cue it creaked open.

"This would be a great place for a hunted house." Adrian mused.

Ricky rolled his eyes at her comment and walked into the vacant place. Always Adrian to joke in such a serious situation.

"I really think you should call Ben, make sure everything's alright on the home front. You know with Amy and the kids since you don't want to talk to her yet." Adrian suggested.

"Dre…" Ricky began in protest.

"Really Ricky I have a bad feeling we're missing something." she said seriously.

"Look if you're worried about the _treasure_ than don't be its protected." he shrugged.

"Are you sure because I know we'll supposedly give it back for James no doubt, but they can't have what's in there. Its dangerous for us all."

"I promise I put it in a safe place. No one can get into it they'll have to get to my heart first." he smirked.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" she asked puzzled.

"You hear that?" Ricky whispered to a dumbfounded Adrian.

"Nope, you're the only dog whisperer here bud." she shrugged shaking her head at his change in subject.

"Let's head up stairs I could have sworn I heard foot steps." he hummed softly in her ear. She gave a productive smile as they made their way up the staircase. For it to be a little after 4 it was strangely dark in this area.

Ricky grabbed Adrian's hand and pulled her close to him as the voices got louder and clearer. He pulled out his gun and clicked off the safety. Adrian did the same, he lifted an eyebrow to her asking if she was ready and she gave a quick nod as they proceeded forward.

As they reached the door of one of the rooms the voices became more distinct and the argument more vivid.

"I know you had something to do with this!" the woman hissed swinging the bud of a gun to the man's already battered face.

"I told you I don't know anything you sorry excuse of a captor." he spit out venomously.

Ricky dropped his weapon and furrowed his eyebrow as Adrian stood by equally baffled.

"Mom… dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

Amy opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. It was as if she seen a ghost.

"Guess you weren't expecting to ever see me again huh?" the handsome stranger smirked.

_A ghost alright_ Amy thought, _of boyfriends past if you could _even_ call him that._

"Jimmy." she said more meekly than she intended.

"In the flesh babe." he smiled. "Much to your dismay I suppose." he added.

Amy took a moment to gain her composure. Her relationship with Jimmy was nowhere near normal. It hadn't even happened under normal pretenses. He was a rebound in every since of the word. She was hurting from Ricky's lies so she used him to get back at Ricky. Not intentionally of course; they had been friends for years and yes she was aware of the crush he had on her, but she never entertained it. Not until her marriage had started going downhill. What started as innocent conversations and him building back up her confidence, ended in a drunken sex stupor after she caught Ricky lip-locked with Adrian. This was before Adrian fell in love with Ben of course, which meant she took the down pour of their marriage and ran with it. Any who she got trashed at the local pub and went looking for trouble. She regretted it as soon as it was over and disappeared from Jimmy's bed and subsequently his home. Ricky found out about the tryst and "took care" of Jimmy although one of the hit men were sloppy and Jimmy survived, only to be left in a vegetative state.

"You-you're not a…" Amy trailed off wide eyed.

"A vegetable." he deadpanned. "Nope let's just say it was a miracle…for me of course." he grinned wickedly.

He stepped past her into the penthouse and she reluctantly closed the door behind him.

"I take it you received the call." he exclaimed eyeing the bunched up rug and the fallen phone.

Amy gasped feeling her heart stop. "Jimmy. No, what did you do?"

"Well my dear." he said turning to face her arms crossed and smirk in place. "I did what I had to."

Amy felt the tears rising in her eyes surprisingly not much from fear, but from anger.

"Jimmy please tell me you don't have anything to do with James being gone." she pleaded.

He stared at her for a moment too long before cocking his head to the side. "Okay I won't" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Damn it Jimmy!" Amy yelled in frustration. "How could you do this! You should have just left." she said through clinched teeth.

"Leave?" he asked incredulously. "And let him have everything that belongs to me? I think not." he hissed.

Amy exhaled a deep breath that came out a languished sigh. As much as she dreaded this discussion she knew it was inevitable. Truth was if it wasn't for his "accident" they would have been had this discussion. When Ricky first found out about her mistake he was furious he had ordered out that his men take care of Jimmy, make him pay for touching Ricky's property, for touching her. They had tried to work things out, but that was short lived. It wasn't until a month later when Amy found out she was pregnant that Ricky went crazy, deranged. He couldn't fathom her "his Amy" ever being with anyone else, and the thought of Jimmy possibly being the baby's father had him completely livid. He forwent all former plans and delivered the near fatal beating himself. He made sure Jimmy suffered Amy had never seen that side of Ricky and she was afraid not only for Jimmy, but for Ricky. She couldn't bear if he was caught and arrested for malicious assault and battery. She couldn't live with the guilt of that or the guilt she felt for Jimmy being in that predicament. It was her fault she had known him since childhood they had been friends so to look at his parents and lie had killed her, but she'd do whatever it took to protect Ricky. Afterwards they had been strained. So consumed with their own guilt and fidelities that they decided to stay separated figure things out.

"Jimmy." she started out softly. "James isn't yours."

She saw his eyes go from menacing to hurt, but back to crazy in a matter of .5 seconds.

He let out a cynical laugh. "Why would I believe you anyway. You've showed where your loyalty lies even after he hurt you. You would love nothing more than to pass my child off as his." he sneered.

"Jimmy I'm sorry how everything happened I regret it everyday the pain I caused you, him, and myself. But James is not yours I was already pregnant when we did what we did-"

"Had sex?"

"Yes." she said bashfully. "I was already 2 and half months the doctor confirmed the day Ricky went after you. After I found out what happened to you I cried. I was angry at him for what he did to you, but I love him I can't apologize for that."

"So Ricky doesn't get punished because you love him. Yet innocent people do because you don't. Do you hear how stupid you sound Amy?" he chastised.

"He doesn't do those things anymore he's done with mob life." she stated firmly.

This garnered another laugh from Jimmy. "You're a fool to believe that Amy. Then again you never had much sense when it came to him.."

"Please. Please just stop this bring him back and leave go far away and never come back. Please Jimmy if Ricky finds out you're in this I won't be able to save you this time." she pleaded.

Jimmy looked at her as though he was pondering his options, her words.

He shrugged and pulled out a handkerchief. "None of this matters Amy. As fun as this reunion was and you look beautiful as ever by the way. Its not what I came for and I have a deadline I'm running by. And you my dear have something that belongs to me."

He grinned and snatched 24 carat diamond encrusted locket and key from around Amy's neck. It was a present Ricky gave her a while back when he first started coming into money that Amy thought was from the restaurants. He always said it represented his heart and that she had both it and the key to it. She had tried to give up wearing it but after years of it being there it felt wrong when it was gone. Just like now.

"Give it back! That belongs to me." she cried.

"Sure." he said uncaring as he moved closer to her hanky still in hand. "But inside what it unlocks is mine." Amy heard him murmur before the handkerchief covered her face causing everything to become dark.

He let Amy's body fall to the ground as he made his way towards the back of the penthouse. To one of the many closets in encased. He went to the very back of the one in the master bedroom and peeled back a piece of rug. He took the key on the chain and unlocked the medium sized locker. At first he saw nothing, but un marked bills and spare jewels. He moved over a photo frame and found what he was looking for.

"Bingo." he smiled.

**Ricky**

The two adults stared at their offspring in slight embarrassment.

"Ricky what are you doing here?" Nora asked her son suspiciously.

"Mom what are you doing?" he said motioning to his estranged father who was tied to a wooden chair.

"I'm feeling uncomfortable." Adrian sing-songed leaning against the door frame.

Bob remained silent as he looked from Ricky to Nora waiting for her explanation.

"Well I thought your father may know who took James and where they might be." she said honestly dropping her own 9mm.

"And I'll tell you as I told her I don't know anything about what happened. Didn't know the kid was missing until she kidnapped me." he mumbled.

"Technically you can't be kidnapped seeing as though you're a grown ass man." Nora shot back.

Ricky shook his head in embarrassment over his psycho parents it was like being a teenager all over again. His crazy drunk dad who loved gambling more than his family, and his sociopath mother who did anything to save face. The divorce was the best thing that happened to him in 9th grade. He acquired a rebellious streak that made him popular with the girls and feared by the guys.

"Look. I don't have time for this bullshit." he groaned. "I gotta find my son. Let's go Adrian."

"Yea I'm starting to think this whole thing is some sort of wild goose chase." she sighed.

At that something clicked in Ricky's mind. His face went blank as he raced out of the room down the stairs frantically dialing Amy's number. Adrian followed behind him "what's going on? Was it something I said?"

"Wait you guys are just gonna leave me here with this lunatic." Bob cried after the twosome as Nora glared at him.

"Come on Amy." Ricky whispered into the receiver. "Come on baby pick-up."

He sighed as he made his way to the truck slamming the door as Amy voice rang in his ear telling him to leave a voicemail. He gave Adrian a wild stare as he tried to harden his voice from panic to leave a message that would startle his wife.

"Hey its me. I know you're probably pissed, and don't want to talk. But this is important Amy. Are you okay? Are you okay Amy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we're getting more incite to the past months when our favorite couple were on the outs so to prevent confusion i'll break it down.<strong>

**Ricky dabbled with Adrian while him and Amy were separated after many shot downs from Amy.**

**Amy caught them the one time got drunk hooked up with Jimmy. She found out she was pregnant and told Ricky about how it may be Jimmys. Ricky never the patient one tried to "take care" of Jimmy while Amy went to the appointment. Amy caught up to him stopped him his men was supposed to fix things but that ended awry. **

**Amy had had a weak moment half way into the separation and her and Ricky had got it on lol but she regretted it told him it could never happen again. So she was pregnant from then but didn't know. Oh and yea I made Bob not so bad and Ricky's family crazy. Don't hate Amy and Ricky yet they'll find their way back sorry for the long note hope you enjoyed more to come on my next off day =)**


	5. Cause & Effect, Actions & Repercussions

***I own nothing but this obviously intriguing plot lol. All rights are Brenda Hampton's. This should have been updated Monday I so sorry guys forgive me. Will contain harsh language***

**-I also wanna thank Team Ramy 15 and Ramy fan for leaving the countless reviews urging me to update and I'm gonna update Twist of Fate soon too scouts honor lol. Everyone else I love your reviews too Ramy-Naley23, hisboo13, sokiew, CaGTV205, lanae96, Reader010, the anons, thank you all. Oh and apparently 5 chapters is not enough so I guess I'll have to keep going lol-**

**Cause and Effect/Actions, Repercussions, and Concussions?**

It started as low hum, almost as if she had water in her ears or was swimming. Then it came again this time a little louder, a little more vibration, and a lot more force. A distant voice that was barely recognizable in the state she was in.

"Amy" the voice said. It was an angelic voice almost whispery, and she felt herself getting closer to it.

"Amy." Ben said again slightly shaking the still body whose face was covered in a cascade of bronze waves. After briefly weighing the pros and cons he gave her a light slap. Not too hard but just enough to snap her back to the land of the living. She stirred slightly in his arms so he shook her again.

"Amy can you hear me?" he said softly calming as she came too.

"Ben…"she rasped giving a slight cough. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. She didn't know what was going on, all she kew was that she felt really hung over.

Just as Ben was about to question if she was okay Ricky and Adrian flew in with Ricky bum rushing straight to Amy's side knocking Ben over.

"Amy oh my God are you alright?" he whispered kneeling down pulling her head to his chest. He berated himself for not seeing the goose chase for what it was earlier. As soon as Adrian spoke the words he immediately knew he had to get to Amy.

"What are you guys doing back?" Ben asked looking to Adrian.

"Ricky?" Amy managed to moan still trying to get her mind together.

"What happened to her?" Adrian asked looking at Ben; who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I just got here" he admitted avoiding Ricky's cold glare.

"What do you mean you just got here? I pay you to always be wherever she is." Ricky hissed out still cradling a barely conscious Amy.

Ben lowered his head. He understood Ricky's anger but he knew how hard it was controlling Amy. Especially when her mind was made up.

"Ricky I'm sure he didn't leave her to fend for herself, you know how Amy can get." Adrian reasoned trying to prevent a fight between the two.

Ricky darted his eyes from Ben to her before rolling them in annoyance. In his mind Ben should have been better prepared.

"Ricky" Amy said again rubbing his cheek.

"I'm here baby." he said softly looking into her glassy moss colored eyes. "I'm here."

Amy smiled slightly as Ricky lowered his head and kissed her. A kiss that she eagerly returned. A kiss that took just enough of her breath away to cause temptation, yet remained so sweet that it made her toothache.

Adrian and Ben stared silently as Amy and Ricky gazed at each other. All 4 equally confused as what the kiss meant was it a step towards reconciliation, or just a moment of happiness. Amy abruptly slapping Ricky across the face angrily; answered the silent question. Apparently it meant nothing.

"Um…ow!" Ricky yelled rubbing his red cheek. "What was that for."

Amy got to her feet roughly and crossed her arms over her chest. "For not answering my phone calls!" she bit out.

And before Ricky could even protest he was hit with another slap to the other cheek. He clenched his jaw flexing his fingers enraged.

"Amy!" Ben and Adrian gasped in unison. Shocked at the scene before them and more than a little uncomfortable. Ricky stood there mouth slightly agape trying to fight every impulse in his body to just shake her.

"What the hell was that for." he gritted out pausing after each word.

"That was for giving me a stolen necklace." she huffed getting in his face.

At that both Ricky and Ben's eyes shot to Amy's neck where said necklace was absent. Adrian stood by bewildered as to why both men's face looked as if the life had just been drained out of them.

She arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "What's going on?"

Shaken out of their daze Ricky groaned as Ben continued to shake his head side to side.

"I told you not to put it in that safe." Ben told him.

"Shut up Ben." Ricky started.

"Both of you shut up and tell me what the hell is going on, and why I just got ambushed by Jimmy for _my _necklace!." Amy screamed.

"It was to get in the safe." Ricky mumbled.

"The safe? I have the key to your safe?" Amy asked as her voice softening.

"Yea." he smirked taking advantage of her change in attitude.

"Wait so…in the car when we were, she's your heart?" Adrian rambled out.

Ricky shrugged and gave a little nod; while Amy beamed and Ben stood motionless still in disbelief that they were now screwed.

Amy bit her lower lip eyeing Ricky, as he grinned back flashing those dimples that always made her melt.

Ben cleared his throat. "Guys we don't have time for this. We're screwed now I told you Amy would be the first place they looked, but you didn't listen to me. Now on top of finding James we have to figure out who took the damn key and where." Ben deadpanned.

"Wait. Did you say _Jimmy _took your necklace." Ricky let out angrily ignoring Ben.

"Yes." Amy stated whispered biting her lip. Ricky let out a roar before knocking over a lamp startling everyone.

"Ricky please calm down." Amy begged.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Ricky fumed.

"I don't know. I came here to snoop for clues, someone called I answered they said to tell you that you were running out of time, I spazzed then someone knocked it was him, he started talking crazy saying my necklace belonged to him then he put something in my face. I don't know, but don't kill him." she breathed out quickly.

"Amy I spared him last time and I told you that it'll never happen again. He will die for this." Ricky said eerily calm.

"But Ricky how can I face my mother….his mother they're practically family and-"

"He made his choice Amy." he interrupted. "Obviously he doesn't value his life so neither should you."

He looked at Ben and gave him a knowing nod as they headed for the door.

"Things are about to get messy ladies. Adrian please get Amy home and I'll call you later to meet Ben and I this ends now." Ricky instructed.

"No this is personal I will not sit on the sidelines in this. That bastard has my son!" Amy protested.

"You can and you will. I need all my concentration to be on James and with you there it won't be. I can't get him and protect you the best thing for you to do is go home." he ordered grabbing his jacket. "Better yet go to your mother's with the kids."

Amy pursed her lips to protest more but Ricky narrowed his eyes as she quickly sighed in defeat.

"Lets go Ben." He finished walking out the door.

Ben nodded and gave Adrian a quick kiss. "Be careful, both of you." he smiled lightly.

* * *

><p>Jimmy made his way to the seemingly abandoned warehouse just outside of town. He looked at his watch.<p>

"Time's running out Richard." he chuckled bitterly to himself.

In all honesty he thought Ricky would have been found their hideout by now. I mean he made it very easy for him seeing as though its in one of Ricky's very own old offices.

"Guess I'm better than I thought at mind games." he grimaced slamming his car door.

He walked into the building passing by several foot soldiers or gnats as he liked to call them. They'd do anything for attention or a chance to move up in the business. Greed would be the death of them just like it would be the death of the great Richard Underwood he thought. Greed is what got him where he was today. After earning his boss King Pin Belushi (as he was known in the business) trust Ricky set him up, and stole his organization from him right under his nose. Poor guy got caught for tax evasion and was serving 70+ years as we speak. Yep, and for that he would have to pay.

He walked into the plush sitting room where a blonde busty woman sat playing with a toddler.

"Do we have to give him back, I like him." the woman whined.

"He's a child not a dog." Jimmy replied annoyance in his tone.

Times like this he really questioned why he worked with the likes of this dimwit. I mean she was great to look at and had great _assets,_ but other than that she was dumb as a stomp.

"Did you get the key?" she asked playing in the child's curly bronze hair.

"Yep, did you get the location?" he shot back.

The woman flicked her hand over to the coffee table where a sheet of paper laid with scribbled letters. Now he remembered why he worked with her in their revenge plot, she got the job done by any means necessary.

"Good girl." he smiled taking a seat next to her on the leather couch. "So how'd you get it out him. I heard that one was a hard nut to crack." he mused.

"No straight male can resist the twins." she smiled. "I've even had some gay men question themselves." she laughed.

He rolled his eyes and took the kid out of her arms.

"Hey there little man." he smiled tickling the boy's neck.

He giggled flashing the little lone dimple that laid between the top of his right cheek and under his eye.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Amy just spit you out herself." he cooed to James. "You have her eyes."

"Can we keep him." she pouted once more.

Jimmy sighed deeply. "Nope he's just a means to an end." he shrugged.

"Isn't that right little guy."

* * *

><p>Amy huffed as she placed a small band-aid to cover the slight cut on her hairline.<p>

"Who does he think he is." she continued as she paced in her mother's living room. "I am not his child!"

"Whose child?" Abby said cross legged coloring in her coloring book.

Amy continued on her rant to Adrian. "I loathe him so much right now." she said shaking her head.

Adrian lifted a finger and opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off by Amy.

"I mean how can he call _me_ a distraction. Does he not know that I kil-" she stopped as she noticed Abby's warm chestnut eyes boring into her. Eye's identical to Ricky's that made it seem like they were looking straight into your soul. Amy used to make fun of how she was the stronger one since both boys looked like her, but Abby was truly him from the dark hair to the chestnut eyes and dimples.

Amy lowered her voice slightly. "Does he not know I bad-a-binged bad-a-boomed that guy at the cabin." she said starting up her pace again. "Or did you take credit for that" she said shooting a glare at Adrian.

"Mom." John whined. "You're in front of the TV."

Amy rolled her eyes and plopped down on the recliner.

"On that note I'm going to the bathroom." Adrian stated practically running to get away from Amy.

Just as Adrian disappeared her phone beeped signaling a new message. Amy bit her lower lip as she looked at her daughter still coloring in her book, and John still engrossed in Power Rangers. She quickly moved to get the phone and peeked at the message her eyes lit up as it showed her the location.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Ben asked as he and Ricky pulled up to the cottage that held the very thing everyone wanted.<p>

"We wait." he said simply.

Ben looked at him in impatiently. "Then what?"

Ricky sighed. "Then we fight to the death."

Ben just stared at him to continue.

"We go in blazing bullets, Adrian goes and gets James brings him to safety, we get the key back and move the location of the _treasure_. Easy as pie"

Ben nodded although the plan was fairly simple things never went accordingly, so he was mentally prepared for a blood bath. He shuddered at the thought no matter how long he was a bodyguard/hit man he never got used to the bloodshed. Just the sight of it made him nauseous and that was pretty pathetic, not to mention embarrassing.

"We don't leave without my son."Ricky voiced in all seriousness interrupting Ben's thoughts.

"I understand."

* * *

><p>Adrian sped down the 405 they only had about 3 hrs to get this plan down pact; there was no room for errors. She looked down at the stiletto boots she still had on and frowned, they were brand new and there was no way she was messing them up. She quickly tossed them off while trying to reach in the back for her combats and focus on the road when she felt a head. She let out a shrill shriek that was followed by another not by her.<p>

"You got to be kidding me." she murmured. "Amy what are you doing! Do you want to die today?"

Amy sat up from her crouched position in the back of the car. Passing Adrian her boots she moved to the passenger seat.

"Hey girlfriend." she smirked amused.

"This isn't funny Ricky's gonna kill me, than you, than me again." she said angrily.

"Well its too late to turn back now time's running out." Amy smiled batting her eyelashes.

"Ugh!" Adrian groaned in frustration. "And you wonder why he keeps these things from you. Its because you cant even follow simple directions. God you're so immature."

"Excuse me? I'm immature? Really how mature were you when you were attempting to bed a _married _man." Amy lashed back.

Adrian laughed darkly cutting her eyes at Amy "Do you really want to go there, because regardless of what you think you know, you know nothing of me and Ricky's relationship. You saw where assuming got you last time." Adrian hissed out.

"You bitch. How dare you even say that to me you knew I was coming that night, you set the whole thing up. You are so lucky I value my life or I would strangle you till your last dying breath." Amy fumed. "As far as this _relationship_ you're so fond of calling your obsessive behavior, from what I'm told it's a friendship...mostly stemmed from pity."

Adrian took a sharp turn knocking Amy back. "I swear if to you if Ricky didn't love you so much I'd end you." Adrian seethed.

After several moments of death stares Adrian pulled back onto the road and they continued to drive down the highway. Both having said a lot of things they didn't mean and things that weren't true just to get a rise out of the other.

* * *

><p>Jimmy buckled James into the car seat. "Wouldn't want to damage our precious cargo." he grinned.<p>

"You got everything?" he called to the woman as she walked to the passenger door.

"Yep its all here." she winked.

"Alright then lets get this thing going." he exclaimed clapping his hands.

He got into the drivers seat and started the car, while she settled in.

"It's show time Betty. I hope you're ready for this" he said as he backed out en route to a cottage.

* * *

><p><strong>What Betty? Yep Betty's been a bad girl hehehe thanks for reading. It started out sucky, but it pulled together in the end haha.<strong>


	6. Let The Games Begin, and End

***DISCLAIMER…The author of this story does not own the characters, as much as it seems like she does. She only owns the plot lol. I'm really glad you guys liked the introduction of Betty and there are gonna be many more people popping out the wood work lol. I think this story has 1 or 2 more chapters left.***

**BlackStreak1: I'm really upset that you found the trick up my sleeve lol. Your review was pretty spot on lol. I was hinting at this characters entrance last chapter, he definitely spilled the goods to Betty. **

**Let The Games Begin and End**

**On location…at the cabin.**

Ben and Ricky waited impatiently for Adrian's arrival. They were both anxious for the fight ahead, anxious to get it over with.

"What's taking her so long." Ricky groaned.

Ben just stood silently outside of the cabin lost in his own reflections. He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. Fingering the little box in his pocket he sighed; if he survived this altercation than he was proposing to Adrian. Amy and Ricky weren't the only ones with problems; they had there fair share of ups and downs over the past couple years too. From Adrian's undying love and loyalty to Ricky to his own womanizing ways. Ben loved to flaunt and Adrian hated that. Adrian had a nasty little habit of always putting Ricky first, and Ben hated that. At the end of the day they'd always ended up in each other's arms and dove straight into love. He loved her, he knew he couldn't live a day without her and she loved him that was the greatest feeling, being loved. Being loved by Adrian.

"I think I see her coming." Ricky pointed.

Ben looked up and squinted. "Who's that with her?" Ben asked seeing another body following closely behind.

"I don't know." Ricky searched before his face turned red with anger. "Please tell me I'm not seeing who I think I am." he grimaced.

Ben's eyes went wide as the couple came closer. He grimaced as he saw they're plan going down the drain. He knew it things could never be smooth sailing with them. He was going to die today.

* * *

><p><strong>On the road...<strong>

"Are we there yet." Amy whined to an annoyed Adrian.

"What are you 5? I'm pretty sure we left the kids at your mothers." she hissed.

Amy look over to the woman she made sure to hate over the years. "Are you still upset? Guess I hit a nerve." she shrugged.

"Guess I should have hit you." Adrian retorted.

Amy laughed. "And they say I'm the sensitive one."

"Maybe I'm just tired of putting up with your shit." Adrian smiled glancing at Amy.

"Maybe I've been tired of yours seeing as my marriage is gone to hell." she sing-songed.

Adrian nodded. "Touché bitch touché."

Amy couldn't help but chuckle. "I like that."

Adrian giggled as well. "I don't know where that came from."

"Look, you were right. I can't expect Ricky or anyone else to take me serious if I'm still holding on to past pain and acting like a jealous teenager. So I apologize."

Adrian's mouth went agape and she stomped on the brakes hard at the red light. "Did you just say sorry to me?" she uttered surprised.

"I think I did." she shrugged.

"Wow. You know I hate that you apologized first right?" they both laughed.

"Seriously though, I should be the one to apologize. I intentionally made things hard for you and Ricky. I made it no secret I didn't like you and I apologize for that. I recently learned that the best way to show someone you love them is to let them be happy." Adrian sighed.

"Thank you. And thank you for protecting me and my kids at the cabin. You didn't have to and I'm very grateful for that." Amy said grabbing Adrian's hand.

"You saved my life so I say we're even." she squeezed their hands.

"Okay enough with the sap and getting along. What's up with you and Ben?" Amy grinned.

Adrian beamed at the mention of her love. Ben was the perfect boyfriend and after everything they went through she couldn't believe they were in such a good place right now. She guessed what her mother said was true love changes people and Ben made her better. More confident and secure.

"It's great. I don't think I've ever loved anyone like I love him. Its so…real." she gushed.

"Aww Ben and Adrian sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Amy sang.

Adrian glared at her. "Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>On location. <strong>

"What the hell are you doing here!" Ricky exclaimed to the peppy blonde.

"Well hello to you too." she said, the smile never leaving her face. She turned back to the blond man who she was still dragging up the hill by his ear.

Once in front of Ben and Ricky she released the whimpering man. "Tell them!" Grace ordered a blushing Jack.

"Tell us what?" Ben and Ricky said in unison.

"Well…" Jack began.

At that Ricky grabbed the man by his collar. "Jack please don't tell me I have to kill you today. I'm pretty sure aunt Didi would be upset, but hey she's used to grief counseling." he said coldly.

"Ricky." Grace warned.

The man huffed and released his cousin. His aunt had begged him to hang out with his cousin; to help Jack get his stuff together. Like a good little nephew he always was he couldn't say no, his family was a weakness to him. He regretted the decision more and more every time Jack screwed up, which was often.

Ben -forever the voice of reason, until now- sighed. "If you screwed this up for us today, I swear Jack Ricky will be the last of your problems." he glared.

Jack's lips thinned. He was tired of being treated liked dumb jock. Sure he had his slip ups but so had Ben, and so had Adrian. Ben had always took a disliking to him because he was to Ricky what Ben never would be. Blood related. Ben knew if he screwed up as much as Jack did Ricky would have been busted a cap in his ass. Not Jack though because Jack was family and Ricky _loved _his family.

"Just let him explain." Grace deadpanned.

"I'm listening." Ricky said disillusioned.

"Well, the other day, you know after you had me do that _thing._" he started eyeing a very angry Grace. "I ran into someone leaving the restaurant."

"Who?" Ben questioned.

"I don't know, blond and busty?" he smiled thinking back to the lively woman. Grace elbowed him and cleared his throat. "She was really interested in you two especially Ricky. She offered to buy my a drink and I accepted." Grace continued glaring at her meat headed boyfriend. "Anyway she kept trying to ask me things about the business and of course I evaded her questions."

Ricky smiled. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Until she got me wasted." he continued.

Ricky frowned. Ben laughed.

"Go on." Grace pressed.

"I might have accidentally slipped up and told her the location." he hurried out.

"Jack…" Ricky began.

"I know I know, but as she left she said something interesting." he furrowed his brow.

"What?" they all asked interested.

"Tell Daddy Warbucks that I'll be getting the last laugh."

Ben's eyes nearly popped out his head. "It can't be." he mumbled in disbelief.

"What is it?" Ricky asked.

"Betty."

* * *

><p><strong>At a different cabin…close by.<strong>

"Betty" Jimmy hollered impatiently. "Are you ready yet."

"Yes, quit your hollering." she voiced.

"This plan has to be flawless is he in the room." Jimmy said between clinched teeth.

"Yes." she said equally annoyed.

"And is the baby there with him." he continued.

"Yes! And quit questioning my intelligence." she exclaimed.

"Well stop questioning my authority." he yelled back.

"I'm going to get a drink." she breathed.

"Fine. Go. I'm going to engage the bombs." Jimmy said flipping a hand at her.

"Whatever." she huffed. "Maybe I should get rid of you too." Betty murmured to herself as she headed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on location...<strong>

"About time." Ricky yelled as he seen Adrian walking up the hill.

Adrian only smiled. "Sorry got held up a few times."

Ricky opened then closed his mouth, before opening it again. "What the hell!" he shouted at the sight of Amy.

Amy only smiled victory. "Hey Ricky."

Ricky rubbed his hand over his face feeling a headache coming on. This day just couldn't get any worse.

"Why Amy." he uttered angrily, voice cracking.

"Because, I'm not going to sit at home worrying about if you're going to make it or not." she stated matter-of-factly.

Ricky just huffed in frustration knowing that all the argument was doing was wasting time. Plus after that crazy tale of Jacks to say he was drained was an understatement.

"Fine Jack and Grace are already inside. Just go in and they'll fill you in on the plan."

"Ricky don't be-"

"Just go!" Ricky exclaimed loudly causing Amy to jump.

She went inside the cabin leaving a very flustered Ricky with lovebirds. Who were currently caught in an embrace whispering happily to each other.

"Ahem." Ricky cleared his throat.

Adrian raised her hands in mock surrender. "Don't get mad at me I didn't know she was in the car till it was too late. I should be suing you she almost made me have an accident." she joked.

Ricky still looked sternly at her.

"Maybe you should go inside too Adrian." Ben stated keeping his eyes on Ricky.

Adrian nodded before kissing Ricky and running in.

"Can anybody do anything right." Ricky groaned.

"We're doing the best we can Rick." Ben said calmly.

"That's not good enough." Ricky yelled. "My son is still out there and everyone is just, just being selfish!" he finished.

Ben saw red. "Selfish? Really? We're all here putting our lives on the line for you! I've been putting my life on the line for you ignorant decisions for years without a second thought. So has Adrian and the others, don't you dare call us selfish. You're the most selfish bastard I know. We're in this mess because of _your_ greedy ass." Ben shouted out harshly.

The two men glared at each other jaws clenched, fists balled, feet ready to pounce.

"Guys" Amy said coming up to the two angry men.

They heard her but made no move to stop the pissing contest. She laid her smalls hand son each of their shoulders. "This isn't a time to fight we have to work together. We need each other. James needs us." She said teary eyed.

The guys instantly felt guilty seeing Amy cry. Ben didn't know why he went off on Ricky, usually he took what he said with a grain of salt. Maybe it was the death stare he was giving Adrian, or just pent up frustration for his caring, but sometimes callous boss. They were best friends but they had a lot of problems under the surface that needed to be addressed. Amy was right tho this wasn't the time or place.

"Sorry." Ben whispered to Amy.

"Yeah I'm sorry too, Ames. Its getting down to the wire and I'm nervous. I'm sorry to you too Ben." he said holding a hand to his long time friend.

Ben glanced at his hand for a few moments, even considered being petty and walking off. He took Ricky's hand and pulled him into a hug. "We'll get him."

Amy smiled. She hated to see them fight. "Lets get going."

"Well isn't this lovely." Jimmy smirked causing them to turn around.

"Jimmy." Amy gasped.

"Miss me already." he taunted causing Ricky to draw back a fist.

"Uh un." he tsked at Ricky. "One move to hurt me and" he waved a hand for someone.

Betty came up holding some kind of remote.

"Betty!" They all whispered.

"As I was saying one false move and two people you care about go _kaboom." _Jimmy laughed.

**I know I know how dare I stop it there lol. A lot going on, bad Jack Grace is going to beat him lol. Our favorite frenemies making amends; and seems like our heroes are imploding, but they put their differences aside, for now. And who is housed up with baby James in the panic room hmm? As always will proofread later excuse my boo boos =).**


	7. How The West Was Won

***Brenda Hampton and ABC Family own all. I'm just a fan girl with a crazy plot.***

**A/N: Its been a LONG time, TOO LONG but I'm back with a new chappie YAY! I don't have internet anymore so that has been the main reason for the update stop and I'm trying to do one story at a time, but inspiration just hit me for this one. Thanks for sticking with me even through the disappointments, I love you guys. Alot is happening in this chapter and I hope I didn't confuse you. Enjoy;) Ramyfan this is for you.**

**How The West Was Won**

The fiery redhead paced back and forth over the creaky wooden floor waiting for her next order. She half wondered why she even got herself into this mess, then she quickly remembered. Jack.

"Stupid idiot." she muttered arms folded still pacing. "If it wasn't for your betrayal I wouldn't have had to stoop so low."

She had been "the mistress" to Jack for years now and after several broken promises of leaving Grace, the bastard started to feel bad for stringing her along and ended things with her. And no one ends things with Madison Cooperstein, no one. She was a "kept" woman and would continue to be whether anyone liked it or not; and Jack was hers whether _he _liked it or not. Jimmy was alright, but Jack was where her heart was. She had put up with a lot of mess from him and she wasn't letting him go without a fight.

She'd lost everything because of Jack; her family, her friends, her mind. Her and Amy were thick as thieves before Jack-in a fit of jealousy-spilled the beans about her and Ricky's little tryst from way back when. Nowadays Amy wouldn't even speak to her. Wouldn't even spit on her if she were on fire. Madison didn't understand why the brunette was so upset anyway; they'd always shared things. She would have shared Jack if Amy wanted him, and it wasn't like her and Ricky were married then.

"Fire Crotch, do you read?" Jimmy's voice bellowed through the walkie.

Madison groaned. "I told you to stop calling me that." she whined.

"Lighten up Red." he scolded rolling his eyes. "Connect the wires its Showtime baby."

Before she could ask anymore questions he severed the signal. "Great." she complained going to the basement.

* * *

><p>Adrian raced down the 205 she knew there wasn't anymore time to dally around. She had to get to that other cabin and whoop some ass to get Ricky's son back. In all the years she'd work for him she never let Ricky down and she wouldn't start now. There was a small part of her that was going hard for Amy too. She could only imagine how torn up about the kidnapping Amy was even though she put on a brave face. Unconsciously rubbing her belly Adrian thought happy thoughts of her sharing her big news with Ben, and them going to the doctor's appointment she sat up for next week.<p>

This was no time to be afraid or to allow doubt to creep in. They would all walk away from this unscathed, they had too. Her especially because she had another life to protect. Turning down the street the tracker she'd stolen from Jimmy's car told her she seen a mirage of cabins.

"Now which one are you hiding in bitch."

* * *

><p>"Now." Jimmy said smugly letting, eyes trailing down Amy's curves evoking a feral growl from Ricky. "You give me what's rightfully mine and all this will be over."<p>

"I'm not giving you shit." the dapper mob boss quipped through clenched teeth.

"Ricky!" Amy gaped.

"I'm not giving him a damn thing, Amy and I mean it." Ricky repeated he'd be damned if all his hard work in the business went to a psychotic lowlife like Jimmy. "Give me back the key."

"No deal. And if that's how you want to play your hand then…" Jimmy trailed off winking to Betty.

"No!" Amy yelled frantically dragging Ricky a few paces to the side to talk in private. "Is your pride really worth our son's life?"

Ricky sighed in exasperation clutching her shoulders. "Amy you don't understand this life. I've protected you from it and maybe that was my biggest mistake. Maybe I should have told you from the get go, but there are no happy endings in a mobsters life. I was a fool to think I could just walk away unscathed. If I give up the empire to him do you really think he's going to let me live? Do you honestly believe it'll all be peaches and cream and we can be together and live happily ever after? It doesn't work that way baby."

Amy stood stoically. It was taking everything in her not to let the tears fall from her eyes. Not to show that meek, weak girl he thought he knew. Not to choke the life out of him. How could he do this to her? Bring her into this dangerous world, let her bring children in it, and leaving her without a way out? How could she not hate him with every fiber of her being, but still love him just as fiercely as the day he gathered her books almost 10 years earlier.

"He has my baby." Amy's voice cracked and she hissed as the lone tear burned down her flushed cheeks.

"And we'll get him back. I promise. We will find another way." he cooed cupping her cheeks kissing the fallen tear. "I love you Amy just trust me."

Trust him. One thing he made very hard for her to do; one thing she was afraid to do again. Jimmy was right about one thing she was Ricky's fool for years and as much as she hated to admit it in some ways she still was. She wondered if she'd ever learn her lesson.

"Can't you make a deal with him?" she sniffled. "Make him take an oath or something?" her doe eyes pleaded. At this point she would get on her knees and grovel to whoever would put her son back into her arms.

Ricky shook his head in the negative, as much as he wanted to give her some semblance of hope. He had to keep it real they were in too deep. This would end in a death, and if he was lucky it wouldn't be his. "If I give him the business he will kill me Amy. It may not be today, or tomorrow, or next week but he will. If he doesn't than that shows his men he's weak and no boss is gonna have that."

Amy put her hand to her mouth to muffle the scream that was dying to come out. She had to get it together, she made it this long so she wouldn't crumble now. If Ricky couldn't find a way than she would.

"Whose the other hostage." a silent Ben finally spoke up although at this point the already knew. He just wanted him to say it, wanted for her to look him in the eye and confirm it. He'd been in deep thought trying to figure how Betty had gotten herself tangled into this mess. It wasn't like her to be cruel or vindictive Jimmy had to have manipulated his soon-to-be ex-stepmother.

"Funny you should ask Boykewitch." Jimmy smirked. "Betty would you like to do the honor or should I?"

The busty blonde bit her lip turning her head away. There was no way she could face Ben, not after this.

"Very well." Jimmy shrugged. "So, Benjamin when was the last time you heard from Papa huh?"

"You son of a bi-" Ben lunged, but was pulled back by Jack.

"Don't do it man." he said lowly. "Its what he wants."

"I swear to God, Ricky if my father dies I'm killing him then you." Ben said so venomously that both Grace's and Amy's face drained of color.

"Uh oh we got a badass over here Blondie." Jimmy instigated.

"Shut up." Betty mumbled.

"We'll figure this out." Ricky whispered harshly to Ben.

"We better." Ben retorted still facing Jimmy.

* * *

><p>Madison threw the cables down frustratingly. No matter how many times she connected them into the detonator they didn't look right. Jimmy would surely off her if she didn't do this right.<p>

"I don't know what I'm doing." she cried in annoyance. "I'm asked to do one simple thing and I can't even do that right."

She attempted the puzzle again. Wiring the blue to the orange and the orange to the red. "Damn it!" she hissed. "Stupid thing shocked me."

"Will you shut up." the man strapped to the wooden chair chastised. "You think if he was going to murder us he'd get someone with an IQ higher than 5."

"Can it old man." Madison sneered. "You know what I'm hungry I think I'll go get a big juicy burger; and large fries." she gloated.

The man narrowed his eyes as she kept on her rant.

"And guess what?" she took his silence as her cue to continue. "I'm going to eat it right in front of your fat face." she yelled stomping up the stairs.

"At least we got rid of her." Leo smiled facing the toddler in front of him. The boy smiled though the sadness was evident in those hazel eyes. He tugged a hand through his copper curls looking just like Amy as he did the action.

"We're gonna get you back to your mamma." the Italian man reassured. "Such a strong little man."

* * *

><p>"So what will it be?" Jimmy asked taking out his gun, twirling it carelessly. "Give back what is rightfully mine, or does sweet Betty here have to press the little red button?"<p>

"What I'm failing to understand is how did you come to the conclusion that my organization is yours? Did I really beat the brains out of you?" Ricky taunted.

Jimmy seen red then. He grabbed Ricky roughly pointing the gun to his head as the girls shrieked. "I ought to blow your brains out right now." he said into his ear.

Ricky laughed. "Go head. I'd rather die then bow down to you."

"You hear that Amy?" Jimmy yelled over Ricky's shoulder. "This is the guy you choose. The one you would probably lay your life down for and he won't even give me the organization he STOLE from my father back to me." Jimmy shouted shoving Ricky to the ground. "Not even to save that precious little boy."

10 pairs of bugged eyes stared back at the former "vegetable."

"You're lying." Ricky spat getting to his feet.

"Belushi is my father. My mother took me away from him and remarried because she thought mob life was no place for children. So I went and I searched for my father and you know where I finally found him _Richard_." he said nastily. "Behind bars. On some phony tax evasion charges you helped trump up. So here I am seeking vengeance for my dear old dad. Karma's a bitch."

Ricky only allowed himself to feel dumbstruck for a minute then he pulled out his own gun. "Stand down or I'm blowing her brains out." he said aiming the gun at Betty.

"What makes you think I care about her livelihood." he chortled. "I was going to kill her myself, but go head do me a favor."

Ricky blinked gun still aimed at Betty when his phone vibrated in his jean pocket. He knew it was a text from Adrian he just hoped she humming a tone he'd want to hear.

"Press the button Betty." Jimmy ordered. Betty looked apologetically into Ben's cold eyes, but when she pressed the button nothing happened.

A small smile crept onto Ricky's face as he watched Jimmy try to press his to no avail. Corking a brow the small tossed the remote nonchalantly.

"Oh well its all good. You know I have a plan B, C, and D." he smiled. "Part of being the villain is always coming prepared. So where are the bonds, the blood diamonds, and the map I want it all. And don't forget the chest this little baby fits in he said dangling Amy's necklace."

"I said I'm not giving you _anything._" Ricky growled removing the safety. "Give me the key."

"You can have me." Amy voiced trying to past Ricky when he grabbed her. If Ricky wouldn't give up anything she'd give up herself.

"What the hell are you doing?" he roared.

"What I have to do to save my son." she snipped. "If you just give me James in one piece I'll be yours. I promise." she said softly to Jimmy.

Jimmy looked at the beautiful olive skinned girl he'd loved for most of his life pondering over her offer. Ricky seethed drawing back his gun and checking his text message. _I'm in._ was all she wrote. Game time.

* * *

><p>Adrian walked around the cabin first spotting and counting all the escape roots. She had this "saving" thing down to a science and she wanted to make this quick as possible. She heard a car door close as she rounded the back of the house. Slowly she tip-toed to the front porch of the dive only catching the red hair of the next body she was about to kill.<p>

She ran up to the door just as it was about to close and walked right into Madison's gun. "Long time no see _Adrian_." Madison taunted.

* * *

><p>"Amy I'm not letting you do this." Ricky said sternly reaching for her arm.<p>

"We tried things your way now we're doing it mine." she said curtly to a surprised Ricky. "So how will you play your hand Jimmy." she challenged.

"As much as I know you love your kids Amy, the fact of the matter is you love Ricky just as much if not more." he said closing the distance between the two. "So that means you aren't trustworthy." he grabbed Amy kissing her roughly before turning her around to face the others with a gun to her head in a matter of nanoseconds. "I really will miss you Ames. We're doing this my way."

"You really just messed up." Ricky seethed gun back pointed at Jimmy.

"Before your bullet even reaches me; mine would already be on its way out the other side of her skull. Now give me what I want or she dies." he said coolly.

Ricky glared at Amy. If she would have just stayed put like he told her they would have had the upper hand by now.

"Give him what he wants Ricky." Ben voiced evenly.

Ricky eyed him pensively when Ben spoke again. "Give. Him. What. He. Wants."

They turned their attention back to the scene in front of them seeing a dozen of Jimmy's men all armed coming their way. Ricky raked his hand through his hair. They were screwed, but they would go out guns blazing.

* * *

><p>Adrian smiled. "Madison. Its such a shame we have to reunite under such circumstances." she stated raising her arms in surrender. "Let's catch up!" she yelled connecting her right hand with the sandy-haired girl's neck sending her to the ground gasping for air.<p>

When Madison tried to get her bearings back Adrian sent a knee to her forehead knocking the girl out cold.

"That was easy." she whispered when she heard the sound of another gun clip.

"A little too easy?" Ashley's voice asked innocently.

"What is this a high school reunion?" Adrian asked pulling out her gun. "Who's first?"

Ashley fired a warning shot in the air. "You."

Adrian took off after the brunette as they went into an all out gun battle. Adrian's first round painted the walls the slinky brunette was a fast one, but she'd lose energy soon. Ashley's bullets lined the furniture, hit windows, and grazed Adrian's right shoulder.

"Shit." The Latina winced dropping behind a kitchen counter. She looked at the blood bubbling out of the hole in her leather sleeve. It was on now, that jacket was new.

She bolted towards the door she was sure led to the basement. Ashley shot four more times hitting the wooden door until it hung off its hinges.

"I'm gonna get you!" the brunette squealed following Adrian down the stairs.

Adrian had already untied Leo and was working on James when another shot hit her leg. She covered baby James' eyes releasing another shot darting to Ashley's abdomen. The assassin fell and Adrian quickly gathered James in her arms we have to go now. Leo shook his head breaking the basement window as another shoot came down the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" Madison squinted blood running down her nose.

"Actually yeah." Adrian smiled rolling her eyes. She didn't take the girl serious in high school and she wouldn't now.

Madison was heated. Not only did Adrian mess up her face, but she blatantly ignored her not even flinching at the sight of her gun. She watched as Leo got out of the window, now trying to help Adrian. They would get out of this basement over her dead body. She fired another shot just ast Adrian grabbed Leo's hand.

Both girls eyes widened when they seen what Madison just hit.

"Uh-oh." she moaned before the house blew up.

* * *

><p>Ricky cursed himself for underestimating Jimmy. This dude obviously had everything planned to the T. He nodded his head to Ben delivering the cryptic message through his eyes.<p>

Without another word Ricky shot Betty in the head with the 5mm in his right hand; while he took down 2 of Jimmy's foot shoulders with the .34 caliber in his left.

Simultaneously Ben had snatched Amy away from Jimmy .2 seconds before his gun went off causing the bullet to still graze the girl's head, but she was alive. He threw her to Jack and he carried her into the cabin where Grace had already gone too despite the gun wound in his leg. Ben, Jack, and Ricky continued to shoot down 6 more men.

Blood was splattered everywhere on the previous green pastures. Jimmy had taken out several of Ricky's men trying to get to the dark-haired man ducking and dodging each bullet that flew his way. After 3 minutes their were more bodies on the ground than standing and Jimmy fired another shot causing Jack to go down.

Jimmy was livid as Ben shot down his last man, his best friend Jeff who he'd known since college. He shot the sausage prince in the back and shoulder causing him to immediately fall out of commission. Ricky hollered angrily as he watched his best friend drop to the ground. He fired three shots at Jimmy through clouded eyes one managing to pierce his torso, the other near his chest.

The crazed man laughed as he dropped to his knees aiming his gun to Ricky's chest who was too distraught to move in time. Jimmy fired once, twice, three times and Ricky begrudgingly fell to his demise.

"Who knew Big Bad Ricky was so emotional." Jimmy coughed as blood ran down his mouth. "You're a weak bastard Ricky, you don't deserve anything you have. I take it as my great honor in being the man finally putting you into the dirt." he said crawling over to his enemy's writhing body.

"Any last words?" he coughed his blood hitting Ricky's paling face.

The fallen mobster grimaced. "Go to hell."

Jimmy smirked his finger clutching the trigger that would soon end Ricky's life. "Meet you there."

A gun sounded and everything went black. Several seconds later Ricky opened his heavy lids slowly to see Jimmy dead on top of him. His eyes lifted to the form holding the smoking gun.

"Amy" he gasped to the person before passing out.

Jack lowered the gun as Grace ran over to help Ben who was in and out of consciousness profusely bleeding. Amy stumbled out of the cabin with tearful eyes blood matted to the right side of her golden brown hair. "Ricky!" she screamed to the love her life just as Adrian made it up the hill James in tow with the help of Leo.

Her victorious smile quickly diminished at the scene. Her eyes scanning the battlefield in horror when she spotted Ricky the tears she was holding in fell. She seen her Ben laid across Grace's leg and completely lost it.

"Benjamin." Leo said brokenly before seeing Betty sprawled across the ground. Tears came to his eyes how was this his life.

"No." Adrian whispered almost dropping James. She sat the kid down as gently as she could.

"No!" she screamed running to him practically shoving Grace away. Her war wounds to her shoulder, hip, and leg forgotten as she cradled Ben's head in her hands.

"No. Ben open your eyes. You gotta open your eyes because we have things to do next week." she cooed into his ear disregarding all the blood. He would be okay, he had to they were going to be a family. "I need you Benny, our baby needs you."

Leo watched sadly at the young couple kneeling to hold his son's hand. "Come on Ben. Get up."

"Somebody call an ambulance." she screamed to a shocked Grace and Jack. "What's wrong with you."

Amy was in a similar stance with Ricky several feet away. "You feel so cold baby." she whimpered taking off her jacket to put around him. Feeling a small hand tug her hair she focused her teary eyes on the small caramel haired boy with eyes matching her own. More tears gushed out of her eyes at the sight of James.

Wasting no time she pulled him into her to both hug and shield him away from seeing Ricky's body. "Mommy missed you baby, I missed you so much Jamie."

She looked around at all the fallen bodies and crying faces closing her eyes. It wasn't supposed to end this way no one was supposed die. No one was supposed to get hurt, she couldn't keep living this way.

The sound of sirens and horns broke her out of her reverie and the next thing she knew she and the others were being handcuffed and put in the back of ambulances speeding down to Valley Glen Hospital. She could only guess how this would end.

**Epilogue next. Thank you guys so much for reading and I love each and every one of you. I should have internet again in a couple weeks, and I'll try to update my other stories too. You guys are the best. Who lives and who dies, and who's not dead hmm?**


	8. They Call Me Trinity,Trinity Is My Name

***Brenda Hampton owns all things Secret Life…I am sadly nothing.***

**A/N: I'm back with the last couple installments of Panic Room. Sorry for the wait, but my father passed and I've been going thru rough times; that being said I haven't been in the writing mood. Alas, I've gotten many messages for an update and here it is. You guys enjoy and tell your parents you love them life isn't guaranteed to any of us.**

**They Call Me Trinity/Trinity is My Name**

The door creaked open in the dark room. You'd hardly believe there was an occupant in the big room with how dark it was.

The woman moved to the two big windows rolling up each of the heavy curtains. "Rise and shine." the chipper woman in scrubs sung.

She'd always believe that patients in coma's could hear everything around them. Now that the room was lit to her liking the nurse picked up the patient's chart; her eyes volleying between his stats and the many monitors connected to him.

"How are you even alive?" she mumbled to herself, putting the chart back in its place.

She had never been in his room before, the only reason she was here now was because his usual nurse was under the weather. Stepping closer to the patients' bedside she checked all the machines making sure each were doing its job. Her eyes found his form, and she had to admit that he was very handsome. His dark, curly hair framed his face perfectly; his skin was olive toned and quite pale, due to lack of sunlight, of course.

Taking a deep breath she fixed his breathing tube and moved her hand to push his bangs off his face. "There." She smiled. Just because he was currently on life support didn't mean he had to look like it. After checking his eye's for anything new, she fluffed his pillows, and lifted his arms.

As she moved his left arm his hand twisted grabbing hers tightly, nearly pulling her down. She yelped in surprise before offering a small smile at the confused brown eyes staring back at her.

* * *

><p>Heels clacked almost nervously up the long sidewalk to the Valley Glen Medical Hospital. It had been nearly two years since she'd been in California. Since she'd breathed in the salty air of the Pacific; which by the way was much more comforting than the thick air of the Atlantic. She pulled her leather jacket tight around her as a breeze went through her form. She shivered walking into the quiet building; whether from nervousness at being back in a place like this or from the cold was anybody's guess. She knew she was taking a risk by even being here, but she also knew that she couldn't do this by herself. As much as she hated to admit it she needed <em>her.<em>

"Hello welcome to Valley Glen Medical, I'm Camille how can I help you?" the bubbly blonde woman administered all in one swift breath.

"Hi, I'm here to visit a patient." The dark-haired woman spoke quickly.

The receptionist raised a golden eyebrow; but turned to her computer. "What's the patient's name?"

"Amy." She grumbled. "Amy Juergens-Underwood."

"And your name?"

The young woman thought for a minute before starting at an old DVD on a bookcase. "Trinity. My name is Trinity."

The blond pointed at a clipboard signaling for her to sign it. "Underwood." Camille repeated scrolling down the database. "Oh. Yes."

"Yes?" she was actually shocked. Her plane had an unexpected lay over so she was sure visiting hours were over.

"No." Camille voiced shaking her head. "I'm sorry visiting hours ended an hour ago."

"What!" Trinity stated more than asked, then reigned herself in. "I'm sorry my plane had a lay over and I'm only here for a day to visit family, but I really wanted to see Amy before going back. I would really feel horrible knowing I left without seeing her."

"It seems they've already given her, her medicine for the night. It really isn't good for them to have visitors after that. She really needs rest."

Trinity really didn't care for all the details she just needed to see Amy; whatever the costs.

"Camille. Ms. Camille, I just need five minutes with her and I'll be out of the way." She pleaded.

The receptionist gave a somber look. "I'm sorry Ms..." She scanned the list, then raised a brow. "Ms. Churro, but I could lose my job."

"Nobody would have to know..." the dark haired woman trailed off flashing a hundred dollar bill. "I'm not telling and I know you won't."

Camille thought for a moment. It was only five minutes and what's the worst that could in that amount of time? "Five minutes."

"Five minutes." She smiled.

"Down the hall, fourth door to your right."

"Thank you so much." Trinity smiled again as the door buzzed open. She picked up the clipboard sliding an extra few bills five total between the pages. After today Camille would surely need it, because she didn't plan on leaving this cooku's nest empty handed.

* * *

><p>"How long has he been awake?" The dark-haired man queried.<p>

Sure he had provided him with the best medical care, but even he doubted he would wake. It had been two years after all. He listened to the nurse explain this "miracle" to himself and the doctor as they stood outside the man's room. He peered in just in time to see the confused man attempt to get out of the bed.

The doctor rushed in leaving him and the nurse outside the door. The nurse stood idly for a moment before asking the question that was burning on her tongue.

"Excuse me sir." A beat. "I don't mean to pry, but glancing at the patient's chart I noticed he didn't have any emergency contacts."

The business-like man continued to stare at her, as to say go on.

"I guess what I'm asking is where is his family?"

The man smiled somewhat coldly. "I am his family."

* * *

><p>Trinity got to the door and paused. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was going to be awkward. She knew that, but they would have to get past this. Raising her hand to knock, sweat pebbled her hairline in anticipation; she was almost afraid of what she might see. The last time she seen Amy the leggy brunette still held her beauty; and her sanity. She wasn't sure what to expect now.<p>

Rolling her eyes at her contemplations she knocked three times, only to be ignored. After her fourth thump she twisted the knob growling when the door plopped open. She wasted a good two minutes knocking and she needed those minutes to coerce Amy to go along with her.

Closing the door behind her she cautiously took a step into the dim, box-shaped room she looked around. Bed, closet, window, rocking chair, but no Amy.

"Son-of-a-bi-"she began before noticing a thin figure standing in the corner by the closet.

"Amy?" Stepping closer she cleared her throat not liking the sound of her voice. "Amy." she said again more confident.

The girl in question stood still staring out the window; before slowly turning her head to face the visitor. The room was so full of weirdness that Trinity was afraid to even breathe. They both stared at one another; not moving or speaking before recognition crossed Amy's face.

"Adrian?"

Adrian stared at the girl unabashedly trying her hardest to cork her mouth into a smile. If Adrian was anything she was real, some would say she was a real bitch, but that wasnt the point. The Amy in front of her wasn't the Amy she was accustomed to and to say that she was shocked would be an understatement. Amy was always thin, but it was an athletic thin; this shell of a girl she was staring at was frail. Her eyes were painted with dark circles and her usually thick mane of bronze locks were long and thin.

"What happened?" she blurted and was instantly embarrassed. She had meant to say hello.

Amy rubbed her arm then glanced back out the window. "Haven't you heard." she smirked. "I'm crazy."

"Amy..." Adrian tried to coo.

"No." she raised her hands up warning her to halt. "Don't you come any closer, you fake bitch." she sneered.

Adrian halted her steps. Well she wasn't expecting a welcome wagon, but she wasn't expecting that either. "Look I know we have alot to talk about, but I only have 45 seconds to bust you out of her."

"What!" she laughed running her hand through her hair. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Can't we just do this the easy way? Just this once?" Adrian joked.

"If you don't leave right now I'll scream." Amy warned.

"Amy I need you."

"Adrian get the hell out of here!"

"Please you're gonna want to hear what I have to say."

"Get. Ou-"

"Ricky's alive."

**You guys are probably lik enough with the cliff hangers! Lol and I'm really sorry but I had to end it there it was too perfect. I know you guys may be confused and yes I wanted you to be, but just so you know it has been a time jump of 2 years I dnt want confusion there. I as planning this to be the last chapter, but in the event of Secret Life getting cancelled I added 3 more chaps because of my love for the show and you guys. I will try to update next weekend, but I do have school and finals and such are coming up, but I'll try not to let you guys down. Happy Thanksgiving this is my gift to you.**


End file.
